2014 productions
Évènements / Production * 23 février - reçoit le Satellite Award du meilleur blu-ray thumb|Live in Concert * Star Trek: Live in Concert - concert orchestral ** 24 mai - En Suisse, ** 25 mai - En Suisse, ** 29 mai - En Angleterre, "Star Trek Into Darkness" ** 30 mai - En Angleterre, "Star Trek (film 2009)" ** 31 mai - En Angleterre, "Star Trek Into Darkness" - "Star Trek (film 2009)" ** 18 et 26 juillet - Aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique - "Star Trek (film 2009)" ** 19 et 31 juillet - Aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique - "Star Trek Into Darkness" Décès * 5 janvier - Joe Longo * 11 Janvier - Jophery C. Brown * 17 janvier - Hal Sutherland * 18 janvier - Sarah Marshall * 15 février - Cliff Bole * 8 mars - Wendy Hughes * 11 août - Joe Viskocil * 12 août - Arlene Martel Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * 25 février - "No Time Like the Past" (+ e-roman) de Greg Cox * 28 avril - "Seasons of Light and Darkness", e-roman de Michael A. Martin * 29 avril - "Serpents in the Garden" de Jeff Mariotte VOY ;Pocket Books * 28 janvier - "Protectors" (+ e-roman) de Kirsten Beyer ENT ;Pocket Books * 25 mars - "Rise of the Federation" #2: "Tower of Babel" de Christopher L. Bennett Autres sagas ;Pocket Books * 24 février - "Star Trek: Titan": "Absent Enemies" (+ e-roman) de John Jackson Miller * 27 mai - Star Trek: "The Lost Era": "One Constant Star" de David R. George III Comics TOS ; IDW Publishing * mai - Star Trek: "New Visions" #1: "The Mirror, Cracked", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 18 juin - "Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever" ALT 100px|right ; IDW Publishing * 8 janvier - "Star Trek: Khan, issue 4" * 29 janvier - "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 29": "Parallel Lives" #1 * 26 février - "Star Trek: Khan, issue 5" * 26 février - "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 30": "Parallel Lives" #2 * 12 mars - "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 31": "I, Enterprise!" #1 * 1 avril - Album "Star Trek, Volume 7" contenant: ** "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 25": "The Khitomer Conflict #1 ** "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 26": "The Khitomer Conflict #2 ** "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 27": "The Khitomer Conflict #3 ** "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 28": "The Khitomer Conflict #4 * 29 avril - "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 32": "I, Enterprise!" #2 * mai - "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 33": "Lost Apollo" #1 * 11 juin - "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 34": "Lost Apollo" #2 Autres publications * "Star Trek Magazine" * Star Trek: "The Official Starships Collection", USS Dauntless, USS Enterprise, USS Reliant, USS Thunderchild, croiseur de bataille jem'hadar, vaisseau solaire bajoran chez Eaglemoss Collections * Starship Legends - HMS Bounty, USS Enterprise-B, USS Excelsior chez Art Asylum * 7 janvier - ''ENT season 3 blu-ray'' * 8 janvier - Star Trek Select Picard Action Figure chez Art Asylum * 26 février - Star Trek: The Next Generation (musique) - the expanded soundtrack to "Encounter at Farpoint" and "The Arsenal of Freedom" chez GNP Crescendo Records * 24 mars - "These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Two", ouvrage de référence de Marc Cushman et Susan Osborn chez Jacobs Brown Press * 29 avril - ''ENT season 4 blu-ray'' * 6 mai - "The Klingon Art of War", ouvrage de référence de Keith R.A. DeCandido chez becker&mayer! * 4 juillet - ''TNG season 6 blu-ray'' + [[Star Trek: The Next Generation (blu-ray)|TNG: Chain of command]] en coffret blu-ray * 28 juillet - Star Trek Into Darkness - Musique the delux edition chez Varèse Sarabande Records Jeux * 30 janvier - Sortie de la saison 8.5 du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 26 février - Cartes à jouer Star Trek Into Darkness (Rittenhouse Archives) chez Rittenhouse Archives * 11 mars - Sortie officielle du client Mac OS du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 22 avril - Sortie de la saison 9 "Un nouvel accord" du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" Éditions francophones * 20 janvier - ''ENT saison 3 blu-ray'' * 23 avril - ''ENT saison 4 blu-ray'' * 2 juillet - ''TNG saison 6 blu-ray'' Univers des fans * Retrouvez les fanfictions et les fanfilms francophones sur uss saga.be * Retrouvez le fanfilm ''Star Trek: New Voyages / Star Trek: Phase II'' en version originale sous-titrée sur le site français ** épisode "Kitumba" * Retrouvez le fanfilm ''Star Trek continues'' en version originale sous-titrée sur la page française ** épisode "Pélerin de l'éternité" * Retrouvez le fanfilm ''Star Trek: Axanar'' en version originale sous-titrée sur youtube Prelude to Axanar en:2014 productions catégorie:Chronologie de production